


we're walking the wire, love

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: Amy and Teddy break up three weeks before she turns 30.Even if the conditions are met, Jake doesn’t dare bring up their pact. Partly because he doesn’t want to be a douchebag about it – he knows it’s way too soon since the split to expect her to move on. But mostly because he meant it the first time he said it: lifelong commitments aren’t meant to be based on stupid pacts made three hours before sunrise.B99 + Marriage Pact AU: in which Jake and Amy make a pact to get married if they’re still both single by when they turn 30.





	we're walking the wire, love

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr in june 2017](http://startofamoment.tumblr.com/post/162101183366/b99-marriage-pact-au-in-which-jake-and-amy-make)

The pact is made at 3 in the morning, at the tail end of a stake out that’s been going on forever. Amy’s just about done recounting the disaster that was her last blind date when Jake brings up the suggestion.  

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, but the corners of her lips curl upwards. (She’s been awake for far too long to pretend she isn’t just a teensy bit charmed.) “Are you proposing to me, Peralta?”

“Well, it _was_ totally conditional, and I’m not sure lifelong commitments should begin this way, but -“ He lets out a breathless chuckle, like he can’t believe they’re actually having this conversation even if he started it in the first place. (Perhaps he should’ve had more coffee before they left the precinct… Or less, because he’s definitely having weird heart palpitations right now.) “Sure, why not? Consider this a proposal.”

She regards him for another moment before sticking out her hand. “Alright, I’m in. Conditional fiancés it is.”

They shake on it, and if this weren’t so ridiculously monumental, he would be saying something about how firm her handshake is.

A comfortable silence settles in the car after that, and it’s only after several hours of much needed sleep that Jake wonders why things weren’t even remotely weird between them.

The perp still hasn’t surfaced by 5 in the morning, so they let the relief team take over and drive back to the precinct.

They part ways in the parking lot, and Jake’s about to get in his beloved mustang when Amy calls out to him. “For the record, I still expect an engagement ring six years from now.”

His face breaks out into a grin. “Glad I have that long to save up for it then. Have you _seen_ my bank account?”

* * *

They go over four years without bringing up their pact.

Amy is 28 when Luke Mueller breaks up with her. Technically, they weren’t in an actual relationship at that point – they had only been on three real dates, but they had hung out at trivia night for six weeks before that, and Amy was very into him. Apparently he had met someone new and was no longer interested in seeing her.  

Jake finds her nursing a beer in a corner booth of Shaw’s. He slides into the seat beside her and offers her a half smile. He had heard the news from Rosa before making his way over. “You okay?”

She sighs and takes a swig from her bottle. “I just- I thought everything was going so well! I don’t really understand what went wrong- what _I_ did wrong.”

He puts a hand on her forearm, urging her to look up at him. “Ames, this isn’t on you. Mueller’s an idiot, and you shouldn’t be beating yourself up for anything. You’re an amazing detective and person, and you’re going to meet the right person one day.” 

It’s the mix of heartache and alcohol that makes her chuckle bitterly instead of thanking him for his kind words. “Or I won’t, and I’ll end up marrying you when I’m 30.” 

His heart stutters in his chest, and his mouth goes dry. He had thought she had forgotten about their little (big) agreement, considering they had never brought it up since that fateful overnight stakeout. (Of course, _he_ had never forgotten about their conversation, and it’s almost shameful how often he’s imagined what being married to her would be like.) 

He takes a swig from his own drink, trying not to think about how disappointed she sounds. “Well, you’ve still got about two years. That’s a lot of time.” 

* * *

Jake is unsurprisingly single on his 30th birthday.

Beyond the occasional one night stand, he hadn’t been seeing anyone over the last year and a half. Even before then, none of his relationships had amounted to anything serious. (Turns out it’s hard to commit after you realize you’re in love with your partner slash conditional fiancée.)

There had been a brief period of time after Amy’s failed “thing” with Luke when Jake had thought that _maybe_ something could actually happen between them, romantic stylez. (Their banter seemed to be more flirty, and her looks seemed to be more filled with longing but –) 

She started dating Teddy at some point, and they just seem so happy and settled and _long-term._

Amy brings Teddy to Jake’s surprise party at Shaw’s, and Jake decides he’s finally going to get over her. 

(He doesn’t.)

* * *

Amy and Teddy break up three weeks before she turns 30.

Even if the conditions are met, Jake doesn’t dare bring up their pact. Partly because he doesn’t want to be a douchebag about it – he knows it’s way too soon since the split to expect her to move on. But mostly because he meant it the first time he said it: lifelong commitments aren’t meant to be based on stupid pacts made three hours before sunrise. 

He pretty much avoids all talk of Teddy until they’re on a stakeout a month after her birthday, and she’s the one bringing him up. 

“I ran into Teddy earlier.”

He swallows uncomfortably and keeps his gaze locked on the building they’ve been watching. “ _Yikes._  I’m sorry that happened. I remember running into Sophia after she broke up with me. Not my best day. I feel like it’s always a lot weirder when you’re the dumpee.” 

Amy’s eyebrows knit together at that, and she’s about to say something, but their perp gets out of a nearby car, and the conversation is lost. 

* * *

There’s a knock on Jake’s door the night after their stakeout. He puts down his box of Chinese chicken salad and makes his way over. A quick look through the peephole tells him it’s Amy. 

She starts speaking as soon as the door swings open. (Replaying the memory in his head later on, Jake wonders how many times she rehearsed what she had to say.) 

“Yesterday you said something that made me realize you thought Teddy broke up with me, but he didn’t… Jake, I was the one who ended things. I didn’t want to be dating anyone on my 30th birthday.”

“Wh- _what_?”

“I’m not saying we should get married tomorrow. I’m pretty sure my parents would probably disown me if we did. But you’re my best friend, and I really like you, and I want to give this, _us_ , a chance. And then, maybe, if things work out…” Her voice trails off as she recognizes the glint of amusement in Jake’s eyes.

He grins widely, closing the gap between them. “Are you proposing to me, Santiago?” 

“Conditionally.”

His lips are on hers in the next moment, and she can taste the soy sauce and ginger from his unfinished dinner. They pull apart with a smile and spend the rest of the night cuddling on his couch while watching Property Brothers.

* * *

A year or so later, he buys her an engagement ring as promised. He would’ve gotten one sooner, but the crushing debt was sort of a limiting factor. (He really should’ve started saving right after the pact was made.) 

He proposes to her in the middle of the bullpen, in front of the entire squad. Everyone cheers, and Holt wins the betting pool. 

They get married before her 32nd birthday, and Jake’s vows revolve around pacts and promises and _unconditional_  love. (Charles sobs through most of it, but so does everyone else.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!  
> Find me on tumblr ([@startofamoment](http://startofamoment.tumblr.com)) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
